Senet (Old Version)
This page is owned by Golden Forge, and is out of date. If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 Senet is the Goddess of Board Games, and the one responsible for the existence of all board games and people based on these games. She is considered one of the most powerful entities aside from Monsters with Human Souls, or someone who bears the Rainbow Soul. Backstory When Humans and Monsters were first born, they didn't have much intelligence at all. Over time however, their minds were expanded, and began to discover new things. Fire, weapons, just name it and they've discovered it in this period. Eventually, the first game was born, which was called Senet. As Senet was played over and over, it drew in more power until it was officially turned into a Goddess by the Waters of Creation. Senet then began to assert her power all over the world, using her game to increase her power. She eventually made more games, such as Backgammon and Chess, to further increase her influence. In modern times, she used companies to make these games even more worldwide, and brought her influence in card games and video games as well. Today, Senet has been exploring the world to see how far her work has gotten. From spreading more board games to checking on her people, she has done a lot. Now she has entered the Underground... and may prove to be a new level of enemy. Description Senet takes the form of an elegant woman, wearing a checker-patterned dress. She wears dice gauntlets on her wrists, and has a flat board balanced atop her head. On this flat board are the pieces of many board games, such as the King from Chess, or the Yellow Piece from Sorry. Her skin is a tanned white, with long blue hair and red/black eyes. She wields a staff with a floating orb that changes appearance at will, allowing her to cast spells based on the many board games she has created. She wears a necklace with an Ankh symbol on it, showing her godhood. She has a number of disguises, such as a Human form named Sally, a Monster form named Scarab, and a Demon form named Serqet. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * All Board Game Characters (She created them) Romantic Partner(s) * Noma (Confirmed Ship) Stats Base Stats HP: 7500 AT: 750 (Real is 75) DF: 750 (Real is 75) Armor AT: Staff of Boards - 300 AT. Senet is able to switch between attacks rather quickly, even during an attack apart from her Ultimate Attack. DF: Board of Wisdom - 300 DF. Senet could take many hits even if the attacks are devastatingly strong, using a piece on the board to guard her from each powerful attack. ACTs Check, Roll Die, Take a Card Battle Attacking Senet is essentially useless unless you're on a Genocide Route. To kill Senet, you have to critically hit her 7 times, and decrease her HP to 0. Attacks Chess Attack: Rook, Bishop, and Knight pieces move towards the SOUL. The Rook moves horizontally/vertically, the Bishop moves diagonally, and the Knight moves in a staircase pattern. Checker Attack: The board is turned into a checker board, with checkers moving towards the Soul. Battleship Attack: Predetermined locations are shown before they are bombarded with missiles. Sorry Attack: Pieces from the game Sorry bounce at the Soul. Green ones heal the Soul, and blue ones are colored Cyan and are much larger. Education Attack: You are asked a quiz question, and have to guess the correct answer from four answers. Guessing incorrectly will result in your HP being halved. It's basically Mettaton's questions. Drawing Attack: Senet draws a picture, and the doodle marks will damage the Soul if touched. Tic-tac-toe Attack: A tic-tac-toe board appears, and X's/O's will flash before appearing on each determined area. Snakes and Ladders Attack: Snakes and Ladders appear on the board, and guide towards the edges which are currently filled with spikes. Snakes go one way, ladders go the other way. Senet Attack: The bullet board is changed into a Senet board, as pawns move around the board in the pattern of the game itself. Sparing To spare Senet, you must get a number of prerequisites before being able to spare her. You must get a 6 at least twice on the Roll Die Act, draw an Ace of Hearts card from the Take a Card Act, and survive at least 20 turns. If these prerequisites are met, Senet will realize that you're worthy to live, and spares you. She can't be betray-killed due to her high defense. Quotes Encounter "Let's begin... you go first." ''Encounter ''"Rooks, Bishops, and Knights... oh my." ''Attack ''"Red blood and black bruises fit into squares, you know?" ''Attack ''"Soul position A1. FIRE!" ''Attack ''"I'm SORRY for this..." ''Attack ''"Here's a question for you..." ''Attack ''"Guess what I'm drawing." ''Attack ''"See? It's Name here!" ''Drawing Attack ''"Hugs and kisses? Nah, it's just X's and O's." Attack "Would you rather climb a ladder, or slither down a snake?" ''and Ladders Attack ''"Now you shall move on to the afterlife!" ''Attack ''"You must feel lucky, don't you?" ''Requirement Complete ''"It's as red as your Soul..." ''Requirement Complete ''"...Fine, you win. I shall now spare you." ''Ready Flavor Text ''Senet has challenged you to the game of Death... Encounter You feel like you might get set back to Square One. ''Neutral ''Senet glows, ready to make her next move. ''Neutral ''You rolled a die, you got a 1, not good. ''Die, First 1 ''You rolled a die, you got a 2. Die, 2 You rolled a die, you got a 3. ''Die, 3 ''You rolled a die, you got a 4. ''Die, 4 ''You rolled a die, you got a 5. ''Die, 5 ''You rolled a die, you got a 6, which is good. ''Die, First 6 ''You rolled a die, you got a 1, but moved it to a 6 while Senet wasn't looking. ''Die, Second 1 ''You rolled a die, and got another 6! ''Die, Second 6 ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Spades. AT increased. ''a Card, Spade ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Clubs. DF increased. ''a Card, Club ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Diamonds. HP was healed fully. ''a Card, Diamond ''You drew a card, and got an Ace of Hearts. You are filled with DETERMINATION. ''a Card, Heart ''You have won the game... Senet is now sparing you. Sparing Gallery SenetDraft.png|First Draft by SquidFairy SenetDrawing.png|Drawing by St. Akira :3 Forge's OCs By Jaz.png|Group photo including Senet, by Edge! Trivia * Senet is named after the board game of the same name, which is the oldest known board game in existence. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Credits for images are in the captions of the gallery! Category:OCs Category:Females Category:UnderTale Category:GoldenForge